Dragons
by FliffiForever
Summary: What if Bella hid something from the family?     Twilight story with the idea of a dragon from Eragon
1. Chapter 1

**Dragons**

I was at Edward's house, all of them talking about something that he wouldn't want me to know.

The newborns are coming to forks. I've heard it; they are talking about it now.

Maybe I could have told them about it.

Wait!

"The only things that can destroy vampires are vampires and werewolves," said Emmet. I heard it, maybe it was time to tell my secret.

"Emmet that's a great idee, the La Push pack, maybe they want to help us," answered Alice.

It's my turn now. Carefully, so I don't trip.

"Bella? I asked you to stay upstairs," that was Edward.

I ignored him. "Emmet those two are not the only one that could destroy a vampire."

"What else?" I got as awnser.

"A dragon and his rider" I said.

"A what!" It was like song, sang together.

I had to tell them everything then. What I am, how I know, what I know. This going to take some time.

And I began to tell

"It happen a couple of years ago, I was around tirtheen years old and we were on a vacation in Florida, it was my mum's birthday. I was walking in the only wood there not so far of our house. I liked it there, it was peaceful and quiet, and there wasn't that much sun.

There it was, on the ground, it was beautiful. It was a colour between purple blue with little white speckles.

It was my treasure then. I picked it up, hid it in my backpack and went to our house. It stayed there until the end of the vacation.

They didn't say anything about it on the airport.

It happend when I was home, the egg hatched. I was in my room then and it was late, almost 12 o'clock. She's beautiful. She's purple, different colours of purple, she shimmers when the sun reaches her skin. She's four times as big as me and she came with me too forks, not on the plane of course. And most of all I can communicate with her, even now. She flies above Seattle at this moment."

There are they, looking at me. They are going to catch a fly when they don't stop to look at me like that.

"You mean it?" Emmet asked.

"Of course, do you think I'am lying about that, look!" I showed them my side, a flower is there now in a purplish colour, I gives light in the dark. I didn't have that until that night, the night that my whole life changed. It became better.

"How come I didn't see that after pheonix, when I helped you?" That was Alice.

"Yeah how to tell this, I can sort of hide it, all of the dragons and there riders were murdered almost a lifetime ago, but that egg stayed hidden in the forest, all the time.

When a dragon finds there rider it hatches, the person who touched the dragon first undergo a chance and they are connected for their whole life. A life that doesn't end until the rider is murdered.

A rider can live futher when there dragon is murdered but when the rider is murdered the dragon dies, too.

"That's awful" said Esme. Esme always the most tender person I know.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not going to betray her and nether she me. We are a part of each other." Together we move mountains.

"The change that we underwent is a lot different than your changes. Of course we don't have to die" I laughed. I don't think they found it funny until I heard Emmets laugh and everyone joined apart from Rosalie. I think I know why, she never liked this life very much, I don't envy her. "The change lasted a couple of hours because the next morning I just went to school. I became stronger, faster, my senses are better and I can fly."

"On your dragon?" asked Carlisle, typical.

"Yes and no," I answered, "I can fly on her, when we have to be together or when we go to somewhere. But I can also fly on my own, with my wings. They appear when I want to. It comes in handy sometimes." I don't think they expected that.

"How do you know that a dragon can defeat a vampire? Did you know about us before?"

"Yes Jasper, I knew about you before, but how I knew, that's a story for another time."

**A/N: I have rewritten this, so a couple of things are changed and I'm writing chapter 2 now, so that one should be up soon. I hoped you liked my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragons**

BPOV

"Are you sure that you can't tell us now, I mean ... I don't want to …", that was Carlisle, he always want to know new information, always want to learn.

"No, Carlisle not now, later, I promise" I was not ready the rest of my story, it was to... touching.

"Bella, Bella, what you said over your dragon, did you mean that you can fly, like a bird." Emmet asked with a big smile on his face. "No Emmet that was just a joke" I said. I laughed when I saw him pout that was just so funny. "I really meant what I said, I mean I just wanted to see your face and that was…" I laughed again.

I heard some chuckles from the Alice and Edward and other family members.

"So you've all that time lied to us, you've acted like you couldn't defend yourself but actually you could kill us in a minute."

"Yes," I said a little scared. "Cool," I heard, that was Emmet, "You can kick ass."

"Jeeh, but actually I have to go, Landa calls me", I said.

"Landa?" asked Edward. "My dragon"

"Of course, ok"

"See you later." I gave Edward a kiss and I was gone, I got in too a tree and then jumped from branch to branch. From the corner of my eye I saw that Edward looked at me from behind the window. He has never seen me like this and I laughed at his face. While I was by one of the highest trees I climbed to the top and saw that Landa was on her way to me and I jumped.

I landed as usual on her back and we flew away.

EPOV

"Jeeh, but actually I have to go, Landa calls me", Bella said.

I heard one thought in all the minds of my family _who's Landa?_

"Landa?" I said.

"My dragon." I should've thought of that, of course.

"Of course, ok." I said

"See you later." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and then she was gone, faster than I have ever seen her run before.

She ran to the tree line and climbed in one of the trees. She looked cute when she ran. When she was in one of the trees she began to jump from branch to branch, quiet graceful.

I've never seen her like this before; she hid a lot of things from us, why? We've trusted her with our secret, why didn't she trust us. She did tell us today, but maybe that was because she heard us talk about the army.

I looked at her when she went further in the forest. I was kind of scared that something was going to happen too her, but I should trust her.

I'll ask her tomorrow about her dragon and her abilities. Are they better than ours, what could she do. I should talk to her.

_Edward? _"Yes Alice?"

"Why have I never seen this before, she's fussy now. She's with her dragon now, maybe that's the reason. What do you think about it? What do you think about Bella and her dragon and that she hid this from us and that she always knew what we were and …."

"Alice, ALICE?" She looked at me "please stop rambling that much, one question a time, so I can answer the properly."

"Oh ok," she looked sheepish at me, "What do you think about Bella and her dragon?"

"What I think about it, I don't know. I'm happy that she can defend herself, that I now know that she can defend herself, but I'm scared that she now wants to participate in the upcoming battle. And for the time before she came to forks, what happened when she met one of our kind. I read in Jaspers mind that her emotion where sad and even a little scared. I think it was something bad. Also I want to know why she became a dragon rider, what was the cause that she became like she is today. Why the dragon chose her. I'm scared to lose her."

"Maybe you should ask her the questions tomorrow or maybe tonight when you have time." Alice said.

"Maybe I should do that, what do you think about all of it?" I asked.

"It's strange, our little Bella is our little Bella not anymore, and like you said I think she can defend herself." I got as answer, that's right, I hope that everything will be ok. Hope I don't lose her and actually I want to meet Landa, she seems nice.

"Everything is going to be ok", I heard Alice say "and I want to meet Landa too." I smiled at her.

What's Carlisle thinking about this, had he ever heard about dragons and there riders?

"Go, ask him. Maybe he knows more, I'll come with you. He's in his study." Alice said smiling.

I walked to his study and when I wanted to knock the door I heard_ Come in Edward, Alice. _I laughed in myself. "What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, did you know about dragons or there riders, have you ever met one?" I asked

BPOV

Flying with Landa is amazing; we are high in the sky, almost above the clouds. They are not supposed to see us, that will be too dangerous. But I know what the property said. And I hope that everything will be ok when all of this is over. We're almost back to my house. _Landa, I'm going to jump of you back ok, good night and I love you. And I gave her a kiss on the neck_

_Ok little one, have a nice sleep. I'll be there in the forest when you need me. _

And I jumped off. My wings appeared not so long after and I flew to my house.

My wings were a deep purple, there like dragon wings but not so big.

Sometimes there is a light blue glow on my wings. Why that is, I don't know.

I landed with a soft thud on the ground under the window of my room. I climbed in the tree and leaped in my room. It was dark outside now and I heard Charlie snoring in his room. It is time to go to my bed. _ Good night Landa, I'm home._

**A/N: Here he is chapter 2. I don't know when I will post chapter 3, I have to write him first ;). Sorry I let you wait so long, but as I said it could stay a One-Shot.**

**Review? Let me know what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

******The third chapter is finally out,, sorry that it took soooooooo long. I hope you like it, a little. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Dragons 3**

BPOV

When I lay in my bed, I thought about all that happened today. They finally knew my secret, but I was not that happy about it. I had broken my promise never to tell anybody. And I was scared for their reactions, maybe they don't want to know me anymore. They trusted me with their secret, but I didn't trust them with mine. Do they hate me now? When they found out they were surprised but I don't think they hated me.

_They do not hate you little one, there just worried for you and the upcoming battle. They don't want to lose you._

Thank you Landa, I hope you're right.

After that I fell asleep.

The next morning came to soon and didn't like to get up. But when Landa called me for the fifth time, I got out of my bed and dressed. This time a pair of light skinny jeans with a midnight blue off-shoulder T-shirt and some black pumps. It looked nice on me.

When I came downstairs carrying my backpack, I took granny bar, went outside, hopped in my car and drove off. I wanted to ride faster, I know why the vampires love speed. It was the most trilling sensation I got when I speeded with 100 miles an hour on the highway. But it wasn't as nice as flying above the clouds on Landa.

When I arrived at school, it was just as before. The only different thing was that Alice wasn't as active as normal, she wasn't coming over to me. She just stood there, looking at me from her place across the parking lot, even Edward was just standing there.

I didn't know what to do. If I go there, what will they say. Or I can stay here until the bell rings. But what then, I still love Edward. I hope that he still loves me to.

_He does little one._

Landa?

_Yes little one?_

What should I do, I don't know what to do. Maybe they don't want to talk to my anymore. I can't stand that. Please Landa?

_Shh little one, everything is going to be alright. He still loves you, you know that. He knows that. Just go to them and say what you think is best. Follow your hart, and you will find your way. Let the pieces fall where they have to fall._

Oké, I think. It's all so complicated now they know. It was easier when they didn't. But now, I don't have to hide anymore, that's one good thing on this. And the other is that I don't have to fake falling down all the time when I'm with them.

'Who were you talking too?' I startled, who was that?  
I turned around and saw Angela. 'I wasn't talking to anyone.' I answered. 'But I saw you talking in the air.'

_Don't be afraid young one._

Landa?

'You did it again!' Angela said.

_No, I am not Landa. My name is Werlandum. _

Werlandum? What are you, why are you contacting me?

_Easy Bella, one question at a time please. Ok the first one. I'm a dragon, like Landa, but my scales have a green colour__. I have a rider too, and soon you will know who that is. She knows about Landa. She has met her recently._

'I know who you are talking too.' Angela said.

'Huh?' What does she mean?

'I think her name is Landa, but we have to go now because otherwise we will be late in class?'

I looked around and saw that even Edward and his family had already left the parking lot. We ran to class and just when we entered the bell rang. 'Nice of you to join us miss swan.' Said Ms. Thompsen.

'Sorry Ms. Thompsen.' And I went to my seat.

Finally lunch, I'm hungry. Oh, where should I sit? I've been thinking about what Angela said. What did she mean with _I think her name is Landa_. Does she know about Landa? Maybe she is the rider of Werlandum? I can ask her about it maybe.

'Angela, wait a second. Can we talk?'

'Yeah sure, give me a moment. First I'm going to put this away.'

How should I handle this? How should I ask her if she is the rider of Werlandum? Maybe I could ask her if she wanted to take a walk with me.

'Sorry, someone called me when you were gone; I have to get home, sorry. I see you tomorrow, bye.'

Ow stupid me, I should have askes it, not run away. I'm a dragon rider for god's sake. Why did I do that? Because I'm afraid? But then afraid from what. Afraid from her or afraid or the truth.

I really don't know, I will ask her tomorrow. I will ask her tomorrow, no exception. I have to know the truth.

I haven't heard Landa in a while, where is she. I will go home now, make my math homework for tomorrow. That is going to take a while.

_I'm here little one, did you find out?_

No I didn't and I don't like it one bit. Can't you just say it to me? I really don't like this.

Angela came running at me 'Bella, wait a second. I should talk to you too. Tomorrow? '

_Talk now!_

'Maybe we should talk now' I said.

'But you just said that you had to get home.'

Damn she's right.

'Uh, he can wait a while. I have to ask you something.' I said

'Go ahead'

_You can do it little one_

'Do you know Landa?' There it want, I said it. Let's hope that she doesn't think that I'm crazy.


End file.
